Saidirowie
Saidirowie to jedyna rasa drakoidów, która stworzyła własne państwo i kulturę. Są też najbardziej podobni fizycznie elfom, mając typowo elfią posturę i kształt czaszki. Z drugiej strony wykazują unikatowe, smocze cechy, które zawdzięczają nieprzewidzianemu wpływowi varinckiej klątwy na krew ich wielkich przodków. Cechy fizyczne Fizycznie rasa ta wyróżnia się szczególnie dwiema cechami zdradzającymi najjaśniej smoczy rodowód - są to rogi i łuski na ramieniu. Ponadto charakteryzuje się śniadą cerą i uszami spiczastymi, jednak ze szpicem zagiętym w górę, a nie na skos czy poziomo jak w przypadku innych ras. Dzielą wiele cech fizycznych mrocznych elfów - wzrost od 1,40 m do 2,00 m, dokładnie tę samą paletę kolorów włosów, czyli odcienie szarości, a szczególnie biały, z lekkim zabarwieniem, lub zupełnie rude, zawsze proste lub faliste. Są jednak lepiej, ciężej zbudowani od varintów i innych elfów, a ich waga to zwykle od 40 kg do 100 kg. Tęczówki występują w podobnych proporcjach we wszelkich barwach. Tak jak w przypadku wszystkich drakoidów, oczy saidirów w ostrym świetle zwężają się bardziej wszerz. Nie posiadają paradoksalnie elfickiej ani smoczej nieśmiertelności, jednak ich starzenie zwalnia znacznie w dorosłym wieku, pozwalając im dożywać ok. 250 lat. thumb|right|300px|Niedbały i jajcarsko opisany szkic profilu głowy saidira, przedstawiający przede wszystkim wygląd rogów i uszu. Każdy saidir, jak i większość osobników z pierwszych pokoleń potomstwa saidira z przedstawicielem innej rasy, posiada dwie pary kostnych rogów. Pierwsze są umieszczone na czole, krótko nad brwiami po zewnętrznej ich stronie. Mają kształt zaokrąglonych i wygiętych nieco w górę stożków czy raczej czworościanów o mocno zaokrąglonej podstawie, szerokości zwykle ok. 3 cm i długości około 5 cm. Druga para rogów jest znacznie większa, znajduje się ponad czołem, czy raczej w zakolach. Mają nieregularny kształt i szerokość, są wygięte znacznie do tyłu, mniej więcej równolegle z linią głowy, by na końcu zagiąć się w górę, sięgają zwykle do linii potylicy. Druga charakterystyczna cecha to występujące u każdego saidira na ramieniu lewej ręki (prawej w przypadku leworęcznych) trzech dużych, czerwonych łusek. Zakrywają one cały bark i większość zewnętrznej powierzchni ramienia (do ponad połowy długości). Nie są tak twarde jak smocze i zwykle saidirowie nie używają ich do obrony w walce, chyba że jedynie w zwykłych bijatykach. Nakładają się na siebie i są zbudowane tak, że nie utrudniają ruchów. Dziedzictwo Ponad 90% saidirów posiada dziedzictwo, które jest niepowszechną wśród rasy cechą odziedziczoną po smokach. Podobnie jak Iskra czy cechy wśród prawdziwych smoków, te atrybuty nie są przekazywane zgodnie z genetyką, lecz w populacji pojawiają się i zmieniają nieprzewidywalnie. Saidirowie pozbawieni charakterystycznego dziedzictwa nie są na ogół w saidirskiej kulturze dyskryminowani czy traktowani gorzej, głównie dlatego, że każde z popularnych rodzajów dziedzictwa niesie ze sobą na ogół jakąś wadę. Pojawienie się u noworodka dwóch lub więcej rodzajów dziedzictwa naraz jest śmiertelną mutacją oznaczającą, że dziecko nie dożyje nawet dwóch lat. Sytuacja taka zdarza się raz na ponad tysiąc narodzin. Saidirscy badacze i kapłani od wieków szukają metody, by ratować takie dzieci, jednak nie znają nawet mechanizmów prowadzących do śmierci w tych wypadkach. Często pojawiające się rodzaje dziedzictwa to: *Skrzydła - typowe, błoniaste smocze skrzydła wyrastające z górnej części pleców, umożliwiające czynny lot do kilkunastu minut, jednak znacznie utrudniające ruch na powierzchni ze względu na swoje gabaryty. Ze skrzydlatych saidirów złożona jest część kluczowych formacji wojskowych Seidrimu, m.in. grzmotostrzelcy. *Zionięcie - możliwość zionięcia ogniem niczym większość smoków. Saidir z takim dziedzictwem jest w stanie raz na kilka godzin wytwarzać pióropusze ognia o mocy zależnej od diety oraz treningu. Zdolność ta obciąża jednak znacznie metabolizm, nawet jeśli nie jest wcale używana. Wizualnie wiąże się z rzędami drobnych, czerwonych łusek pokrywających krawędzie żuchwy. *Aureole - nazwę tę noszą bardzo drobne kręgi runicznych i goetycznych znaków na tęczówkach, w kontrastującym względem ich barwy kolorze, lekko pobłyskujące. Ich posiadanie wiąże się z pewnym potencjałem do opanowania części smoczej magii - uchyla lekko bramy do możliwości materializacji i częściowej polimorfii. Ta tkwiąca w duszy moc często jednak okazuje się obciążać ogólną wytrzymałość saidira lub wystawiać go na niebezpieczeństwa ze strony duchowego świata. W Seidrimie funkcjonują magowie specjalizujący się w rozwijaniu potencjału aureol, zwani kierdimi. *Ogon - długi zwykle na sporo ponad metr, silny i giętki, pokryty drobnymi czerwonymi łuskami ogon, z którego dorosły saidir zwykle umie już korzystać tak, by móc nim uderzyć czy złapać jakiś duży przedmiot. Ułatwia on też łapanie równowagi i często wiąże się z wysoką gibkością całego ciała. Z drugiej strony obciąża znacząco ciało posiadającego go saidira i jest wrażliwy na ból. *Naturalny pancerz - poza trzema dużymi na ramieniu, sporą część ciała (tors, plecy i boki, wierzch ramion, przedramion i nóg, fragment z wierzchu dłoni, stóp i karku) saidira pokrywają niewielkie, bardzo twarde i wytrzymałe, czerwone łuski. Mają spore walory ochronne, a przy tym zwykle idą w parze z wysoką tężyzną fizyczną, jednak są dość ciężkie i odbierają sporo gibkości i zwinności. Zamieszkanie Państwo saidirów to Seidrim, wielu z nich żyje jednak także na terenach Archipelagu Kiradan i Dra'Avanu, a także w Neradonie. Seidrim jest jedynym krajem świata założonym, zdominowanym i rządzonym przez rasę drakoidzką (Dra'Avan jako królestwo smoków nie liczy się, bowiem smoków nie zalicza się do tej kategorii). Historia Rasa saidirów powstała w pierwszym dniu obecnej ery w wyniku klątwy rzuconej na klan varintów. Mówi się, że wówczas smocza krew ich w żyłach zagotowała się w kontakcie z demoniczną mocą. Charakterystyczne zmiany, wyróżniające ich nadzwyczaj od elfów, które pojawiły się w niezwykle krótkim czasie, wywołały u nich poczucie jedności i odrębności. Dlatego również pod wpływem wieści o migracjach gnomów z południowej tundry i gremlinów w tamtym kierunku, praktycznie wszyscy saidirowie przenieśli się na tamte tereny. Nie bali się bowiem, że demony mogą grozić owej krainie w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych ras. Gdy saidirowie zahaczyli w swej podróży o wybrzeża na południu, zaczął się proceder dołączania gremlinów do ich podróży. Rasa ta była bowiem zdesperowana, by mieć własny dom. Tym samym też zawiązała się silna więź między przedstawicielami tych ras. Wspólnymi siłami założono wówczas Seidrim, który oba ludy zamieszkują po dziś dzień. Zobacz też *Drakoidzi, Sidiani, Koboldy *Smoki *Gremliny Spis ras Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Drakoidzi